Nom : Sting Eucliffe - Occupation : Mage - Sexe : Féminin
by Plume-chan
Summary: Imaginez qu'au cours de la nuit vous changez de sexe ? C'est justement ce que Sting Eucliffe, Dragon Slayer et mage de Sabertooth va subir. Par contre, s'il n'avait pas cherché à provoquer son Natsu-san cette nuit-là, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, et ça aurait été au mage de Fairy Tail de subir les conséquences et les inconvénients que faisait un changement radical de sexe.
1. Chapitre Premier

Résumé :

_Imaginez qu'au cours de la nuit vous changez de sexe, que vous deveniez une femme ou que vous deveniez un homme ? Ça vous ferait bizarre hein ? Et tout ça c'est justement ce que Sting Eucliffe, Dragon Slayer et mage de Sabertooth va subir. Par contre, s'il n'avait pas cherché à provoquer son Natsu-san cette nuit-là, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, et ça aurait été au mage de Fairy Tail de subir les conséquences et les inconvénients que faisait un changement radical de sexe. Bien sûr, Sting Eucliffe ne s'en plaint par entièrement, parce qu'il faut dire qu'il a la chance de pouvoir toucher ses nouveaux atouts féminins quand il le souhaite, mais que va-t-il en être de Natsu quand il se retrouva à être emporté avec lui dans ses aventures sous l'obligation de ce dernier pour l'aider à retrouver son corps originel ? _

_.-.-._

_L'histoire se passe le 2 juillet x791 après la fin de la deuxième journée des Grands Jeux Magiques ! ^^_  
_Yukino ne sera pas exclue de la guilde de Sabertooth, vous comprendrez pourquoi au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance ! ;)_  
_Le couple principal sera Yaoi, enfin, plus ou moins. Les autres seront hétéros :3_  
_Et pour finir, Spoil si vous n'êtes pas arrivés au scan 276 Chariot !_

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur : 

_Hello tout le monde ! _  
_Voilà, donc comme le titre l'indique, dans cette fic Sting sera, ou plutôt deviendra une femme. Mais comment ? Tout ça c'est à découvrir dans ce premier chapitre plutôt court oui. S'il n'est pas long c'est seulement pour vous mettre dans le bain et ne pas commencer l'aventure dès ce chapitre._  
_Mais il y aura aussi des moments pendant les Jeux Magiques, et que je me ferai un plaisir à réécrire à ma façon :3 ensuite je ne prends pas en compte les derniers scans, donc je peux très bien changer le classement final ;)_  
_Bonne Lecture ! :)_

* * *

Chapitre Premier : Become a woman

Nous voici à la fin du deuxième jour des Grands Jeux Magiques qui ont lieu tous les ans, décidant de quelle guilde sera numéro une de Fiore. C'est après une défaite écrasante de Sabertooth, n'ayant gagné aucun point cette journée-ci à cause l'obstination de Sting voulant à tout prix surpasser Natsu n'importe où où il va, que presque toutes les guildes participant aux jeux se retrouvèrent dans une seule et même taverne, servant de lieu, pour la plupart, leurs permettant d'évacuer tout le stress s'étant accumulé en ce jour et les évènements pesants de la journée, dans l'alcool ou autres boissons.

Au fond de la pièce se trouvait une table entièrement composée de quelques membres de Fairy Tail. Natsu à l'extrémité tout en continuant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Erza et Grey. Le disciple d'Igneel semblait être très intrigué par un flacon de couleur violette qu'il tenait fermement entre son index et son pousse. Ses yeux louchés tant il l'observait de près.

- Eh la salamandre ? T'as l'air idiot comment ça.

- Gajeel ! S'écria Levy, lui donnant un coup de coude dans le bras.

- Oh ça va, je ne dis juste que la vérité.

- Natsu, qu'est-ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Lucy, l'air interrogateur.

- Je regarde ce que ça peut bien être, un passant me l'a donné tout à l'heure dans la rue, il disait que ça m'aiderait à ne plus avoir le mal des transports. Mais il avait l'air d'être louche ce type quand même.

- Fais voir ça ? Demanda le Dragon Slayer assis à l'autre bout de la table.

- Non, il n'y en a pas assez pour nous deux.

- Mais qui t'as dit que je voulais goûter à ta foutue potion ? C'est bon tu peux te l'garder ton truc.

- Dis-moi, Natsu, tu comptes boire ce qu'il y a dedans ? L'interrogea Erza pendant qu'il en versait le contenu dans son verre.

- Ben ouais tiens ! On ne sait jamais, au cas où ça marcherait.

- Et si c'était toxique ou quelque chose comme ça ? Tu n'as pas dit qu'il était étrange l'homme qui te l'a donnée ?

- Tant mieux ça nous fera des vacances si c'est ça. Annonça impassiblement Grey.

- Qu'est-ce t'as, le glaçon, t'es jaloux ?

- Jaloux de quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai le mal des transports j'te rappelle.

- Taisez-vous un peu, on vous entend jusqu'à l'autre bout de la taverne. Lança une voix provenant de derrière Natsu.

Tous se retournèrent simultanément vers la personne qui venait d'arriver soudainement et qui posa, de façon aussi prétentieuse que lui, son verre à côté de celui du mage aux cheveux roses.

- Sting… Grincèrent des dents Erza et Lucy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! S'écrièrent les deux Dragons Slayers en compagnie du mage de glace.

- Je suis simplement venu vous dire qu'il ne fallait pas trop vous attendre à gagner une nouvelle fois contre nous demain, mages de Fairy Tail.

- Enfoiré… C'est plutôt à vous de ne va vous attendre à gagner contre nous !

- C'est ce qu'on verra. Déclara-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Rapidement il reprit son verre avant d'en boire le contenu pour ensuite le reposer sèchement sur la table. Natsu regarda longuement le verre que venait de boire Sting avant de se lever de sa chaise en un fracas qui attira l'attention de plus de la moitié de la taverne.

- Bordel, mais c'était mon verre ça !

- C'est donc pour ça qu'il avait un goût étrange.

- Dedans il y avait une potion qui allait m'aider à ne plus avoir le mal des transports, et de toutes les personnes ici présentes, il a fallu que ce soit toi qui la boives ?!

- Ça va, calme-toi Natsu-san. Si tu espérais prendre l'avantage sur moi en trichant de cette façon, c'est raté. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas réussis l'épreuve Chariot tout à l'heure que vous allez forcément gagner, sachez-le.

- Je ne te parlais pas de ça ! Mais maintenant je ne pourrais jamais savoir si cette potion aura marché ou non !

- Si. Si tu veux je t'en dirais des nouvelles Natsu-San.

- Enfoiré… Tu vas en avoir toi de mes nouvelles ! S'enflamma le rose.

- Natsu, laisse. Tu régleras ça demain dans une épreuve de face à face. Annonça Erza en ayant croisé les bras sur son armure.

- Elle a raison, à demain Natsu-San. S'en alla Sting en emportant avec lui son air arrogant qui avait au passage provoqué la plupart des nerfs des membres de Fairy Tail qui étaient assis autour de cette table.

- Si demain il participe à une épreuve, laissez-moi y participer aussi, d'accord ?

- On t'a déjà dit oui Natsu… Soupira le reste de la table.

C'est en ayant tous les regards posés sur lui que Sting quitta la taverne en compagnie de Rogue avant de s'engouffrer dans la nuit noire qui régnait déjà à l'extérieur. La ville n'était seulement qu'éclairée par des lampadaires ayant une lueur blême. Les Dragons Slayers Jumeaux de Sabertooth rejoignirent dans le silence le plus profond, le lieu où résidait leur guilde le temps des Grands Jeux Magiques.

- Demain ils verront ces mages de Fairy Tail de quoi Sabertooth est capable. Annonça le mage blond.

L'expression de Rogue resta impassible, mais regarda attentivement son équipier alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la pénombre. C'est après avoir traversé toute la ville de Crocus, qu'ils arrivèrent enfin au bâtiment de leur guilde. Ils s'y introduisirent en silence jusqu'à l'atteinte des portes de leur chambre respective. C'est après s'être échangés furtivement un « _Bonne Nuit_ » qu'ils rentrèrent chacun dans la leur. Rogue trouva sur son lit, éclairé par la gibbeuse de lune, Frosch et Lector allongés l'un contre l'autre en train de dormir paisiblement. Il sourit en voyant cette belle image. Son Exceed semblait être heureuse en compagnie de celui de son ami.  
Quant à Sting, ce dernier se dirigea directement vers son balcon afin d'observer la lune qui éclairait son visage qui s'était adouci.

- J'ai hâte d'être demain pour te montrer ce que je vaux, Natsu-san.

Il se surprit en train de sourire mais pour cette fois-ci il s'en fichait. Il retourna dans sa chambre laissant les portes de son balcon grandes ouvertes pour le reste de la nuit pour que la Lune continue d'éclairer en totalité la pièce, les rideaux volant au vent léger. Il ne tarda pas à se mettre sous les draps.

- Oui, j'ai hâte…

Il s'endormit juste après en regardant le ciel illuminé par les étoiles.  
La nuit passa à son rythme avant d'être remplacée par le jour qui était d'abord annoncé par l'aube, donnant une couleur rose au ciel. Sting se réveilla à ce moment-là et éveilla en lui, un plaisir certain à regarder ce ciel qui était d'une couleur, pour lui, peu habituelle. Il soupira encore de fatigue avant de passer son avant-bras sous son oreiller. Il resta comme ça, à sourire, un long moment avant de se lever entièrement.

Il sentit une douleur vive à la poitrine, comme si un poids lui tirait dessus, c'était lourd. Il décida de regarder ce que c'était avant d'être surpris par lui-même. A la place de sa musculature d'homme se trouvait une belle paire de seins, qu'il ne tarda pas à les toucher pour vérifier si c'était bien ça.

- Oui c'en est bien… Chuchota-t-il en ayant pris des couleurs au niveau des joues.

Maintenant c'était sa voix… Elle était plus aiguë, plus féminine. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, est-ce que c'était bien lui qui venait de parler ? Il remarqua aussi qu'il flottait entièrement dans ses vêtements de la veille. Non ce n'était pas possible. Il courut presque jusqu'au miroir qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de sa chambre. Il regarda plus attentivement ses traits, son ossature qui s'était affinée, tout… Tout chez lui ressemblait à un corps de femme, et il avait même vérifié pour le savoir. Il ne pouvait pas y croire…

- Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec mon corps ?! S'écria ce dernier en donnant un coup sur la table non loin de son miroir.

Evidemment, il avait crié si fort qu'il avait réveillé Rogue, et ce dernier ne tarda pas à vouloir entrer dans sa chambre pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait. Sting, à l'autre bout de la pièce, ressentit une peur bleue le traverser entièrement quand son ami essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Ce n'est que très rapidement qu'il plaqua son dos contre cette dernière pour la claquer, de façon à ce que le disciple de Skiadrum ne puisse entrer dans sa chambre.

- Sting ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rogue ?

Sting remarqua que sa voix était beaucoup trop féminine et manqua même de s'étouffer en l'entendant. Il essaya de mimer une voix plus grave en la faisant racler dans sa gorge.

- Il n'y a rien, t'inquiète pas.

- T'es sûr ? Ta voix est pourtant étrange.

- C'est normal, j'ai laissé la fenêtre ouverte cette nuit, j'ai peut-être pris froid. Dis au maître que je ne pourrais pas participer aux Jeux Magiques aujourd'hui s'il te plait.

- Compris. Repose-toi bien, Sting.

Et il s'en alla. Le blond, dont les cheveux avaient poussé, soupira de soulagement.

- Bon sang, ce n'est pas passé loin…

Il alla s'assoir sur son lit, et croisa les bras sur ce qui étaient ses nouveaux atouts.

- Bon, maintenant… Comment ça se fait que je me sois transformé en fille… C'est pas comme si ça arrivait tous les jours… Comment ça a pu m'arriver déjà ? Ça ne peut qu'être par la magie, je ne vois que ça. Mais quand ? Je n'ai pas reçu de sort, sinon je m'en serais rendu compte… Peut-être dans quelque chose que j'ai mangé ? Mais à part hier matin, je n'ai rien mangé du tout, et je ne pense pas qu'un sortilège comme ça puisse prendre autant de temps à agir parce qu'il a dû fonctionner au cours de la nuit…

Soudainement, il pensa à son rival, à celui qu'il devait surpasser. Il pensa à Natsu Dragneel. Pas que ça devait être ce dernier qui lui avait lancé un sort, c'est tout simplement impensable venant de sa part. Par contre il se souvint qu'il avait bu malencontreusement dans son verre et qu'il lui avait par la suite dit qu'il y avait mis une sorte de potion qui allait l'aider à ne plus avoir le mal des transports. Oui, pour Sting tout devint très clair, c'était ça qui l'avait rendu dans cet état-là. Il regretta même d'avoir bu dans le verre de son rival.

Il se leva alors, et alla dans la direction de son armoire pour trouver des vêtements à sa taille. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien, absolument rien. Il décida alors de prendre sa tenue habituelle et se dépêcha de trouver une ceinture pour ne pas que son pantalon trop large, ne lui tombe jusqu'aux chevilles.

- Natsu-san, attends-moi. Murmura le tigre avant de ne sortir par la fenêtre et de s'élancer dans les rues de Crocus.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur :

_Sting doit être très belle en fille, j'ai de ces images en tête si vous voulez savoir xD Peut-être que je ferai un fanart, mais ça c'est moins sûr ;)_  
_Alors comment avez-vous trouvez ce premier chapitre ? L'arrogance de Sting en prend un coup-là x) Ça aurait été drôle de voir la réaction de Rogue en voyant Sting changé en femme, peut-être l'aurait-t-il trouvé sexy ? Hahaha xD _  
_Bref, à la prochaine ! :)_


	2. Chapitre Deuxième

Commentaire de l'auteur :

_Bonjour ! _  
_Je me suis vraiment éclatée à écrire ce chapitre, même si j'ai bloqué très très très souvent par endroit. Puis Sting qui va découvrir les inconvénients du corps féminin. Et oui, va falloir s'y faire, Eucliffe !_  
_Bonne Lecture tout le monde ! :)_

* * *

Chapitre Deuxième : Feel woman

- Natsu-san, attends-moi.

Cela fut la dernière phrase que prononça Sting avant de ne quitter la résidence de sa guilde, par la fenêtre. Il fallait dire que c'était le meilleur moyen de sortir sans se faire repérer, surtout que son excuse de « mal à la gorge » n'allait absolument pas passer face au maître de leur guilde, il valait donc mieux pour lui qu'il sorte le plus rapidement possible. Bien sûr, il baissait la tête en courant, dans les rues de Crocus, pour éviter que quelqu'un ne le reconnaisse. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si cela venait à se produire, son sang se glaçait rien qu'à cette idée. Déjà que sa transformation en fille ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça - même si il y avait quelques avantages - alors si en plus il devait subir les regards curieux des passants… Non, il ne le supporterait pas.

Surtout que maintenant, sa manière de courir avait changé du tout au tout. Déjà la façon de comment ses jambes bougeaient… ça faisait beaucoup trop féminin ! Mais en même temps, c'était ce qu'il était devenu… Mais ce n'était presque rien, - _presque_ -, il pouvait encore courir normalement, mais ça, ce n'était sans compter la paire de seins qui se trouvait désormais sur sa poitrine. A chaque enjambée, il fallait absolument que ces nouveaux atouts trouvent le moyen de bouger ou plutôt de sauter au même rythme que ses pas. De plus ça lui tirait fort, et cela lui faisait même mal. Et pour se sentir plus à l'aise, il dut évidemment les tenir.

- Mais comment font toutes ces nanas pour courir avec ça, sérieusement ?

Evidemment, il ne le savait pas, et ça le gênait terriblement. Il ne pouvait plus courir aussi vite qu'avant sans que ça ne le… ralentisse. Mais il allait devoir faire avec.

Il se retrouva désormais devant le bâtiment dans lequel logeaient les membres de l'équipe A de Fairy Tail. Il attendit un moment sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il fallait quand même dire qu'il n'avait rien à faire-là, et qu'à cause de lui, son équipe, celle qui est actuellement numéro une de Fiore, risquait d'être disqualifiée ! Si cela venait à sa produire, il pourrait tirer un trait à Sabertooth ainsi qu'à sa vie. Déjà qu'il ne participerait pas aux Grands Jeux Magiques aujourd'hui à cause de ce _détail_, mais en plus s'il fallait que son équipe soit disqualifiée par sa faute… Ça lui donnait des frissons dans le dos rien qu'en y pensant. Il leva subitement la tête, faisant basculer ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière quand il entendit la voix de quelqu'un qui semblait se précipiter vers le balcon. Ses grands yeux bleus s'agrandirent soudainement alors qu'il se colla rapidement contre la façade, pour que personne ne puisse le voir.

C'était Lucy qui venait de s'appuyer sur la balustrade de la fenêtre. Au début elle semblait regarder longuement la ville, son aspect. Ses yeux brillaient.

- Cette ville est si belle le matin, quand le Soleil vient d'à peine de se lever entièrement… Maman… Est-ce que tu le vois toi aussi ?

Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais de cette ville, ça se ressentait dans le ton de sa voix qui se faisait un peu mélancolique. Elle resta comme ça un petit bout de temps, à fixer l'horizon.

- Lucy ? Tu viens ? Demanda une voix derrière elle.

- Oui, oui j'arrive ! Attendez-moi ! S'écria la blonde en lâchant le bout de fer avant de s'enfoncer dans la pièce.

Cette pièce était une chambre unique, il n'y avait que cinq lits. Cinq comme le nombre des membres de l'équipe participants aux Grand Jeux magiques. Sting se dit que c'était vraiment petit, quand il arriva enfin à grimper sur le balcon de la résidence qui était au nom de l'équipe A de Fairy Tail. Il observait la pièce qui était désormais vide, et se dépêcha d'y entrer, pour que personne à l'extérieur ne le reconnaisse. Car il ne fallait pas oublier que s'il se faisait prendre, ça engendrait la disqualification de Sabertooth aux Grands Jeux Magiques et il se ferait tuer par le maître de sa guilde, oui, ça serait certain. Il huma l'air en se déplaçant dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta soudainement avant de regarder fixement un lit parmi les quatre autres.

- C'est sur celui-ci que Natsu-san a dormi. D'ailleurs, il y a toujours son écharpe dessus…

Sans plus tarder il ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet qui se trouvait à côté.

- J'espère qu'il a au moins conservé le flacon… Soupira Sting en soulevant quelques papiers et en déplaçant quelques objets dans le casier de bois.

Soudainement il entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il venait de se faire repérer, il était foutu… Il osa regarder qui c'était même s'il était à moitié figé.

- Na…Natsu-san ?!

- T'es qui bordel ?! La voix du rose tonna dans toute la pièce.

Le blond ne répondit pas.

- Ta marque sur ton bras… Tu es, de Sabertooth ?

- Natsu-san…

- Comment tu connais mon nom ? L'interrogea le rose.

- Tu es vraiment exaspérant…

- En plus ton visage me fait penser à celui de quelqu'un que je ne peux pas blairer.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il d'un air agacé et menaçant, pendant qu'un rictus lui apparaissait sur la tempe.

- Ouais, un mec de ta guilde, Sting. D'ailleurs t'as les mêmes vêtements lui.

Le rose se prit le menton entre l'index et le pousse et se mit à réfléchir. Son cerveau était en ébullition, et comme c'était l'une des rares fois qu'il le faisait travailler autant, ça lui donnait des nausées.

- Je sais ! S'extasia le mage de Fairy tail, Oui je sais ! T'es sa petite sœur n'est-ce pas ? Même si t'as l'air d'être plus vieille que lui…

- Vieille…

Sting n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, on avait osé l'insulter de vieux, ou plutôt de vieille vu les circonstances. Puis c'était lui qui parlait ? Lui qui était censé avoir sept années de plus s'il ne serait pas resté sur l'ile de Tenrõ Jima à stagner ? Non mais franchement… En plus on ne dit pas ça à une femme non ? Enfin, à une femme… c'était un homme ! Mais il ne pouvait pas trop le nier, son corps prouvait entièrement le contraire.

- Par contre, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que ton odeur est parfaitement semblable à la sienne, même si elle est un peu différente. Ajouta Natsu en se rapprochant de plus en plus de Sting, puis t'as la même coupe de cheveux même si ils sont plus longs. Puis la boucle d'oreille ne trompe pas… D'ailleurs t'as les mêmes vêtements lui. Ajouta-t-il.

- Natsu-san, je…

- Puis t'as exactement la même façon de m'appeler par mon prénom… Continua le mage rose alors qu'il avançait de plus en plus son visage du sien pour pouvoir mieux l'examiner, l'observer.

- Ecoute Natsu-san… Commença-t-il en le repoussant délicatement à l'aide de ses bras pour pouvoir respirer normalement – car cette distance quelque peu inexistante le gênait un peu – je suis Sting…

Le rose fut pris par une soudaine envie d'exploser de rire et ne put se retenir.

- Te fous pas de moi, c'est impossible ! Se plaignit-il à cause de son ventre qui le faisait souffrir tant il riait aux éclats.

- Eh Natsu-san ! C'est tout à fait possible ! C'est à cause de la potion que t'as mise dans ton verre, que j'suis devenu comme ça !

Le mage de Fairy Tail se calma et se mit à regarder sérieusement son interlocuteur. Il avait croisé les bras sur son torse et avait essuyé au passage l'une de ses petites larmes qui était restée au coin de son œil à cause de son fou rire.

- Non sérieusement ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu le vois bien non ? S'exaspéra le blond.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? A l'auberge de Fairy Tail qui plus est.

- En fait, je suis venu chercher le flacon de la potion que t'as versé hier dans ton verre. Je me suis dit que si je le retrouvais, peut-être que je pourrai en savoir plus sur l'identité de la personne qui te l'a donné. Mais comme tu es là, ça devrait être plus simple maintenant.

- Je vois.

- Alors tu te souviens de la personne qui t'as donné cette bouteille ?

- Non. Affirma Natsu de façon qui lui était la plus normale au monde.

- T'es pas sérieux, Natsu-san ? Demanda le blond qui espérait avoir mal entendu.

- Si, j'suis parfaitement sérieux.

Cette réponse eu le don de l'assommer littéralement. Il savait que le mage de Fairy Tail n'était pas vraiment doté d'une intelligence spectaculaire, mais à ce point ! Non il avait vraiment fait fort sur le coup.

- Comment ça tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Ne me dis pas que t'as réellement oublié comment était le type qui t'a donné cette foutue potion !

- Ben si et alors ?! Puis je ne vois pas en quoi ça te pose un problème moi !

- Figure toi qu'à cause de ça je suis transformée en nana ! S'écria Sting en se soulevant la poitrine de ses mains afin que le mage en face de lui comprenne bien la situation.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de boire entièrement dans mon verre l'autre jour j'te signale ! Répliqua le rose aussitôt le rose.

Il plaqua son front contre le sien et commença à le pousser avec la force de ses cervicales, mais Sting n'allait pas se laisser faire, et accentua la charge en essayant de le repousser à son tour pour savoir lequel des deux était le plus fort dans ce domaine-là.

- C'est pas de ma faute si le tien était pareil que le mien !

- Mais qui t'as dit de le confondre, hein ? T'aurais pu faire plus gaffe non ?! Vociféra le disciple d'Igneel.

- Peut-être, mais tu n'étais pas obligé d'accepter cette potion ! Sans ça je ne serais pas là, dans cet état, en train de te parler de ça !

- Parce que ça va être de ma faute maintenant, Sting ?

- Je ne sais pas, sûrement que oui. Puis si tu ne voulais pas me surpasser en reniant l'handicape qu'ont tous les Dragons Slayer tout ça ne serait pas arrivé… Et dire que je t'admirais… Soupira le blond en décollant son front du sien.

- Quoi ? Mais te fous pas de moi ! Tu crois sincèrement que c'est pour toi que j'ai bu cette foutue potion ?!

- Evidemment. Affirma le tigre sûr de lui.

Natsu le regarda avec un air blasé. C'était fou comment il pouvait tout ramener à lui celui-là.

- Oh Natsu ! T'en as encore pour longtemps ? C'est pourtant pas dur de retrouver une écharpe !

La voix du disciple d'Ul semblait provenir de l'extérieur. Etant donné que les deux mages étaient proches de la fenêtre ils purent parfaitement l'entendre.

C'est vrai que ça faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes que Natsu se trouvait ici, à cause de Sting Eucliffe, qu'il en avait complètement oublié son objectif. Il se détourna du tigre puis attrapa son écharpe, celle qui représentait tout pour lui. D'habitude, jamais il ne l'aurait oubliée, il ne savait donc pas pourquoi cette fois-ci il l'avait fait. Il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir après l'avoir correctement mise autour de son cou. Il laissa le mage blond perplexe derrière lui. Quand il s'apprêta à pénétrer dans le couloir, une main lui attrapa le poignet.

Natsu se retourna, étonné par ce qui était désormais une main de femme. C'est vrai que cette potion avait fait des ravages sur le corps du tigre, et dire que tout cela aurait pu lui arriver.

- Attends Natsu-san… Si je suis venu ici, c'était aussi pour te demander ton aide. Bon c'est vrai que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un. Sauf que cette fois-ci j'en ai réellement besoin…

- Je ne peux pas Sting, il y a le tournoi aujourd'hui, et laisser Fairy Tail…

- Tu croyais sincèrement que j'allais participer aux jeux moi aussi, alors que je suis dans cet état-là ? Je risque ma vie déjà, rien qu'en refusant d'y participer, mais je la risque encore plus en allant voir un membre d'une équipe adverse. S'il te plait Natsu-san, en plus, c'est un peu à cause de toi si je suis dans cet état-là.

- Ne remets pas cette histoire sur le tapis, c'est quand même plus de ta faute si t'es comme ça.

- Ok, si tu veux Natsu-san… mais…

- J'accepte c'est bon. Le problème c'est qu'il faut trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer aux Grands Jeux Magiques aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs je sais très bien que si tu n'aurais pas bu cette potion hier soir, c'est moi qui aurais dû me transformer en gonzesse. Et je dois dire que je n'aurais pas apprécié, mais je trouve que tu le vis bien contrairement à ce que moi j'aurais pu faire. C'est surtout pour ça que j'accepte de t'aider, Sting. Mais je me pose une question… Pourquoi est-ce que t'es venu me voir moi et pas un membre de ta guilde ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis venu te voir toi et pas une autre personne ? Comme Rogue par exemple ? Demanda le blond en croisant ses bras sur son opulente et nouvelle poitrine.

- Oui c'est ça.

- Eh bien, je dois dire que je ne me voyais pas le dire à Rogue. Ou plutôt, tu étais la première personne à laquelle j'avais pensé, alors c'est sans doute pour ça. Surtout que cette histoire te concerne plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.

Natsu resta muet et se contenta de regarder Sting longuement. Ses yeux dérapèrent sur son nouveau corps, fallait dire que ça lui allait bien. Oui Sting était beau en fille.  
Mais à quoi il était en train de penser là ?! Sting beau ? Peut-être, mais pas pour lui ! Ce n'était absolument pas lui de penser ce genre de choses vis-à-vis d'un mec, non vis-à-vis de Sting Eucliffe, mais un Sting Eucliffe qui n'était plus vraiment le même, il fallait bien l'admettre. Il se donna une claque mentale avant de regagner ses yeux bleus. Ces derniers glissèrent le long de ses longs cheveux blonds pour s'arrêter sur ce qui était l'un des meilleurs atouts d'une fille.

- Tu veux… les toucher ? Demanda Sting pour le sortir de ses songes, alors qu'il savait très bien sur quoi il était en train de loucher, un sourire narquois imprimé sur son visage féminin.

Natsu reprit ses esprits mais fit vite troublé par la phrase du blond, ce qui empourpra entièrement ses joues. Pourtant il croyait si bien que le mage face à lui n'allait pas remarquer ce qu'il faisait, mais il fallait donc dire qu'il croyait si mal. Puis ce n'était absolument pas son genre de regarder les poitrines des femmes. Il ne l'avait jamais fait pour Lucy, bon si, ok, une fois, ou même deux… Mais ça c'était seulement parce qu'elle était entièrement à l'air libre, la sienne, et quel homme se priverait de regarder un tel spectacle ?  
Sauf que là, la poitrine du tigre n'était pas nue, et ça, ça tourmentait bien l'esprit du pauvre mage de Fairy Tail. Mais c'était sûrement dû au fait que c'était quelque chose de nouveau et donc il se sentait obligé de regarder ça, comme pour s'habituer en soi. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait pour se sentir rassurer, même si les palpitations de son cœur disaient tout autre chose après la fameuse question du blond. D'ailleurs l'effet qu'elle a eu sur le dragon de feu, était celui escompté par le tigre. Ca l'amusait de voir le fils d'Igneel dans cet état-là, oui beaucoup.

- Natsu t'es sourd ?!

Encore la voix du mage de glace, et cette fois-ci, le Dragon Slayer sorti entièrement de ses pensées. Comment il allait bien pouvoir leurs expliquer qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas participer aux Grands Jeux Magiques aujourd'hui parce qu'il devait aider Sting à retrouver sa forme normale ? Là, il ne savait vraiment pas comment faire.

- Bon j'ai une idée pour sortir d'ici. Mais il va falloir courir vite, j'ai peur que la furie d'Erza me pétrifie sur place dès je lui annoncerai que je ne participerai pas au tournoi des jeux aujourd'hui… qui sait ce qu'il se passera ensuite, j'en ai des frissons rien qu'en y pensant ! Puis j'imagine que tu ne veux pas que ton identité féminine se fasse connaître de tous ? C'est aussi pour ça qu'il faut savoir courir vite, tu sais une histoire comme la tienne peut très bien faire le tour de toute la guilde.

- Compris Natsu-san.

Le dragon blanc sourit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le mage de Fairy Tail accepte aussi facilement et surtout qu'il fasse autant de choses pour l'aider. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu le laisser comme ça, dans cet état-là. Il aurait pu participer aux Grands Jeux Magiques, et faire gagner son équipe, profitant que lui, ne puisse le faire à cause de son nouveau physique. Il aurait pu donner la raison encore une fois, au public, celui qui ne faisait qu'huer Fairy Tail dès le premier jour alors qu'ils venaient à peine de poser un pied dans l'arène, rien qu'en faisant son discours sur la valeur de sa guilde, sur ses amis, même si le blond trouvait ça vraiment stupide, car Sabertooth ne fonctionnait pas comme ça.  
Seule la victoire compte, la réputation de cette guilde n'a pas besoin de s'entacher de faibles. Voilà comment était le bon fonctionnement des tigres, selon eux.  
Oui tout ça pour dire que Natsu aurait pu le laisser derrière, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Même s'il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, même si son arrogance l'énervait, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé dans cet état-là sans rien faire. Même s'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, pour lui redonner sa forme normale, il essayerait. C'était ça qu'il aimait chez le mage de Fairy Tail malgré tout, et c'était pour ça qu'il l'admirait aussi. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait que compter sur lui.

Soudainement, il sentit son fin poignet se faire attraper par la main brulante de Natsu avant de se faire entrainer par sa vitesse. Les escaliers freinaient sa course forcée, car il manquait à chaque fois de tomber, mais fut vite rattrapé par l'élan du rose. Ils arrivèrent enfin sur une plateforme plate, et la sortie était droit devant. Il était vrai que Natsu lui avait demandé de courir vite, mais là, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi c'était si rapide. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait rien remarqué, peut-être que pour lui cette vitesse lui serait convenable, s'il n'avait pas été transformé en fille ! Oui, il y avait toujours cette paire de seins qui gigotait de gauche à droite et de haut en bas quand il courrait, et il fallait dire que cela devenait un tantinet agaçant ! Mais il se résigna une nouvelle fois de faire avec.

Un filet de lumière tapissait le seuil de la porte avant que cette dernière ne s'ouvre brutalement après être entrée en collision avec les deux Dragons Slayers. C'était dans la première rue de Crocus qui s'offrait à la sortie de l'auberge, que Sting, tête baissée, et Natsu, couraient à en perdre le souffle.

- Les amis ! Je ne peux pas participer aux jeux aujourd'hui ! J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire !

- Na-Natsu ? Demanda Lucy pour savoir si c'était réellement lui qui venait de dire ça.

- Eh Natsu ! Où est-ce que tu comptes aller comme ça ?! S'écria Titania en armant son poing alors que son coude venait de frôler son flanc.

- Bordel c'est Erza ! Surtout te retourne pas et fait comme si personne n'avait dit quelque chose, compris ?

- O-ouais… En même temps je ne peux faire que ça, Natsu-san !

- L'allumette ! Tu vas où avec cette gonzesse ? Demanda le mage de glace avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Gonzesse… ? Vociféra le tigre alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se retourner.

- Te retourne pas Sting, et cours !

- C'est facile pour toi ! C'est pas toi qu'il traite de nana que je sache !

- C'est un peu ce que t'es non ?

Le mage de Sabertooth détourna son regard, à la fois énervé et gêné. Mais en même temps, Natsu n'avait pas totalement tort, mais il allait lui faire regretter, c'était certain. Rien qu'à cette pensée, son sourire s'illumina de sadisme. D'un sadisme pervers. Qui sait ce qu'il avait bien pu avoir en tête à ce moment-là ?

C'était d'un lâche de fuir de la sorte, ça Natsu le savait parfaitement. Sauf qu'il y avait quand même un détail qui changeait tout. Il fallait admettre qu'Erza obligeait bien la fuite, parce que le mage de Fairy Tail savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'affronter directement, tout simplement parce que c'était Erza.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques rues plus loin, sur la place où Sting et Natsu s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Et c'était ce premier échange qui fit que Natsu détestait plus ou moins Sting. Mais maintenant les choses étaient quelque peu différentes, enfin presque, vu que Sting n'était plus exactement le même qu'il y a quatre jours. Déjà son apparence, mais aussi, qui aurait cru qu'il aurait demandé de l'aide à celui qu'il devait surpasser plus que tout ? Personne n'aurait pu prévoir. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que l'objectif du blond avait disparu ! Au contraire.

Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de rester sur cette place plus longtemps étant donné qu'elle commençait à se gorger de monde, et cela serait un blasphème pour le tigre de se faire reconnaitre sous cette apparence. Ils se précipitèrent donc rapidement dans une petite ruelle qui était plutôt étroite. Essoufflés, ils plaquèrent leur dos contre l'un des murs de ce fin passage et commencèrent à respirer à poumons ouverts.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour toi Sting.

Le tigre le regarda longuement pendant que les paroles de son rival arrivèrent lentement à son cerveau, comme un décodage. D'abord étonné, parce que ce n'était pas le genre de Natsu de dire les choses comme ça.

- Ouais, tout ça parce que t'as bu dans mon verre, franchement.

Oui, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de Natsu de dire les choses comme ça. La preuve, il venait de briser ce moment qui paraissait si impossible et magnifique aux yeux du tigre, rien qu'avec cette phrase… Celui-là alors… Il ne changera donc jamais.

- Merci, Natsu-san…

Sting sourit à son interlocuteur, au moins, il allait l'aider, alors bon, pourquoi se torturer l'esprit avec des questions sur le caractère de Natsu qui pouvait laisser supposer pleins de choses ? Au moins, il était avec lui, c'était déjà le plus important.

- Aaaah c'est chiant… Se plaignit Natsu avec un air des plus blasés, Je ne sais toujours pas à quoi ressemblait le type qui m'a passé cette foutue potion ! Continua-t-il en essuyant à deux reprises la poussière qui se trouvait sur son pantalon.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi on te l'a donnée. Non, ce que je veux surtout dire, c'est que la personne qui te l'a donnée connaissait sûrement les effets secondaires qu'avait cette potion.

- Tu veux dire que ce type voulait que j'aie un changement radical de sexe ?

- C'est ça. Sauf que c'est moi qui en aie subi les effets. Mais pourquoi il aurait voulu que tu te transformes en fille ?

Natsu fronça les sourcils et essaya de garder son air sérieux. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et se mit à réfléchir. Un sourire idiot apparut sur son visage qui se détendit alors qu'il leva les extrémités intérieures de ses sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas du tout !

- Natsu-san… Se désola Sting avec un sourire exaspéré.

- Oooh ! Mais j'y pense ! Le principal effet de cette potion aurait été de supprimer le mal des transports chez les Dragons Slayers. Ça a marché ?

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore essayé…

L'équipe A de Fairy Tail était désormais en route après avoir calmé la furie d'Erza sur la lâcheté de Natsu pour ne pas leurs avoir dit en face qu'il ne pouvait participer aux Grands Jeux Magiques en ce trois Juillet x791. D'ailleurs, ils ne savaient toujours pas qui était la mystérieuse personne qui courait derrière lui. Ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que c'était une femme, mais ils n'en étaient pas sûrs car cette même personne portait exactement les mêmes vêtements que le mage de Sabertooth. Ils ne savaient vraiment pas, mais ce qui était certain, c'était que Natsu aller en voir de toutes les couleurs une fois rentré.  
Ils se dirigeaient vers l'arène, mais le seul et unique problème était qu'ils n'étaient que quatre. Il leurs manquait un membre et ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas participer aux jeux ainsi, étant donné qu'Elfman était à l'infirmerie. De loin ils aperçurent Levy qui était en très bonne compagnie. Elle discutait, appuyée contre un mur, avec Gajeel Redfox, membre de l'équipe B de Fairy Tail pour le tournoi. Lucy ne put contenir en elle le sourire qui naissait au fur et à mesure sur ses lèvres. Elle se dirigea vers son amie, au risque de la taquiner un petit peu.

- Levy-chan ! S'écria la blonde en secouant sa main en l'air pour la saluer.

La bleue se retourna pour voir qui était la personne qui venait d'interrompre ce si bon moment.

- Oh ! Lu-chan ! Comment tu vas ?

- Bien, bien ! Mais dis-moi, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais en très bonne compagnie !

La mage stellaire lui adressa un clin d'œil rempli de sous-entendus et qui firent instantanément rougir la mage aux lettres. Elle grogna de mécontentement puis lui lança :

- D'ailleurs, Natsu n'est pas là ?

- Non. Il nous a laissés en plan en nous disant qu'il devait « régler » quelque chose d'important. Du coup, on est que quatre et il nous manque quelqu'un pour participer aux jeux aujourd'hui, et si ça se trouve, à cause de ça on risque d'être disqualifiés… Franchement celui-là alors !

Lucy se mit à réfléchir en positionnant son pouce sur son menton et en regardant le plafond de ses orbes marrons.

- Oh mais je sais ! Pourquoi tu ne participerais pas toi aussi, hein Levy-chan ! S'écria la blonde en attrapant les mains de la bleue.

- Moi, mais je…

- Allez, s'il te plait ! En plus il nous manque quelqu'un, on ne peut pas prendre le risque d'être disqualifiés ! S'il te plait Levy-chan !

- Bon d'accord, c'est seulement parce que c'est toi, Lu-chan.

- C'est vrai ? Merci ! Je reviens, je vais annoncer ça à Erza et les autres !

Elle courut vers ses amis pour leurs annoncer la nouvelle. Le ton qu'elle employait montrait parfaitement sa joie.

- Tu n'sais pas dans quoi tu viens de t'embarquer.

Levy tourna sa tête vers la gauche pour regarder celui qui écoutait leur conversation depuis le début, en s'étant mis à l'écart, Gajeel Redfox.

- Ben oui, si ça se trouve tu risques d'être embarquée dans la partie épreuve, ou pire encore, dans la partie combat. Avec ta petite taille tu risques de te perdre tu ne crois pas ? Demanda sarcastiquement le Dragon Slayer.

- Gajeel !

- Ca va je rigole. Mais étant donné que tu te retrouves dans l'équipe A et que moi je suis dans l'équipe B de Fairy Tail, on sera adversaires ! Gare à toi.

- C'est ça !

La mage lui tourna le dos, visiblement énervée, et s'en alla se préparer. Il ne le supportait plus, ce Gajeel, et décida d'aller prendre une douche pour faire disparaitre tous ses ressentiments et émotions parasites.

- J'ai du nouveau pour vous. Il parait que l'équipe A de Fairy Tail a un nouveau membre pour remplacer le Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel… Levy MacGarden, mage des lettres. Quels sont vos noms pour les combats ?

La voix d'Arcadios raisonna dans la pièce Royale. Le roi, assis sur son siège semblait réfléchir longuement.

- Faites combattre le Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail. Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu à l'œuvre…

- Bien, sa majesté.

L'heure était enfin venue. La foule était à son apogée, les membres des différentes guildes participants à l'épreuve _Pandemonium_ se rendaient enfin dans l'arène. Le sol tremblait tant les spectateurs étaient bouillonnants. Erza venait d'annoncer qu'elle combattrait les cents, une première dans l'histoire des Grands Jeux Magique. _Titania_, elle portait bien son nom. Ce jour-là, Levy s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. _Alors qu'elle commençait à être couverte de blessures, la Fée qui devrait souiller le sol, danse_. _C'était comme une fleur écarlate, florissante de fierté_.  
Elle leva Benizakura au ciel, son nom retentissait dans toute l'arène, la foule l'acclamait, telle était la puissance de l'ancienne guilde numéro une de Fiore, la puissance d'il y a sept ans de la guilde _Fairy Tail_.

Puis vint l'épreuve secondaire _MPF_, une épreuve décidant de quel mage a la plus grande puissance magique. Kana passa en huitième, la foule s'échauffait de plus en plus. Après le passage de Jura, qu'est-ce que pouvait leurs réserver cette fameuse guilde ? Encore une fois, cet instant sera gravé à tout jamais dans les esprits. Le nom de l'une des trois magies légendaire de la guilde racla dans la gorge de la brune quand elle arma son bras en l'air, marqué par des motifs rouges. _Fairy Glitter_…

Les spectateurs firent silence, la fumée cachait le score, ils attendaient après avoir vu les étoiles briller en plein jour. Elle se dissipa, le score tremblait et semblait continuer même si les quatre mêmes chiffres au compteur étaient stoppés. 9999 le public n'en croyait pas leurs yeux, la foule s'esclaffa de nouveau. Le présentateur annonça sa stupéfaction au micro.

- Nous sommes inarrêtables ! Puisque nous sommes Fairy Tail !

C'était un sans-faute pour Fairy Tail, ils venaient de gagner la partie épreuve en se positionnant directement aux deux premières places du podium de la journée. Leur remontée était l'une des plus spectaculaires.

La partie combat ne tarda pas à prendre place. Lamia Scale venait de terminer le troisième combat, soldé par un échec, face à Raven Tail, une nouvelle fois. Le quatrième allait enfin commencer.

- Entamons le dernier match pour conclure ce troisième jour des Grands Jeux Magiques ! Gajeel Redfox contre… Levy MacGarden !

- Moi contre… Gajeel… ?

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur :

_Oui oui, Levy-chan, contre Gajeel, non, contre ton Gajeel ! Voilà, c'est mieux ;D_  
_N'allez pas me demander pourquoi je vais les faire combattre l'un contre l'autre, je ne sais pas moi-même (x _

_Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'ai hésité à dire "la blonde" pour Sting au lieu de dire "le blond" ou même de dire "la mage". C'était très perturbant x) et rajouter des "e" quand il parlait de lui. Non franchement j'ai eu du mal à y résister, et je ne l'ai pas fait, heureusement !_

_Bon je sais que l'idée de Natsu, celle de fuir face à Erza et les autres, n'était pas l'une des meilleures. Mais je n'ai trouvé que ça ! Puis ça faisait trois journées entières que je cherchais cette idée, et c'est en cours d'espagnol qu'elle m'est venue. u.u Je n'avais jamais réfléchi autant, tout comme Natsu tiens ! _

_Sinon... Vous avez des idées pour qui aurait pu donner cette potion à Natsu ? Juste pour voir s'il y en aura qui trouveront. Bien sûr je ne dirai pas la vraie réponse, plus de suspens sinon ;) _

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A bientôt tout le monde ! :D_


	3. Chapitre Troisième

Commentaire de l'auteur :

_Bonjouuuuur ! Oui je me ramène avec du retard je sais... Mais, (parce qu'il y a toujours un mais) je me ramène aussi avec un long chapitre pour la compensation. Première fois que j'écris autant, je suis... choquée de moi-même xD Non sérieux, quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre, je me demandais si j'allais au moins atteindre les 4 000 mots. Et bah non, j'ai atteint le double ! Allez, champomy quoi xD _  
_Hum comment dire... Je me suis lâchée sur la fin de ce chapitre, vraiment... Il y a du sang partout x) Maaaais non tranquillou, c'est que pour le décor, après c'est juste nettement plus intéressant. ;) _  
_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir laissé Sting Fille entrer en jeu plus longtemps dans ce chapitre. Il n'a seulement qu'une ou deux répliques dedans ! x) C'est sûr que ça fait maigre en comparaison de ce que Gajeel et Levy vont avoir en temps de parole dans ce chapitre. Bon c'est pas tout, mais vu le temps que vous avez attendu pour ce chapitre, je ne vais pas non plus vous empêcher de le lire avec ce blabla, n'est-ce pas ? Alors bonne lecture tout le monde ! :D_

* * *

Chapitre Troisième : Gajeel VS Levy

- Et maintenant entamons le dernier match pour conclure ce troisième jour des Grands Jeux Magiques ! Gajeel Redfox contre… Levy MacGarden !

- Moi contre… Gajeel… ?

La petite mage aux cheveux bleus croyait rêver. Etait-ce bien son nom que toute l'arène venait d'entendre par le biais de la voix du présentateur ? Oui, ça se confirma quand les membres de sa nouvelle équipe se tournèrent vers elle dont, particulièrement, une jolie blonde qui lui attrapa les mains en disant que c'était génial. Sauf qu'elle n'était absolument pas convaincue. En fait, il a fallu qu'elle se pointe pour la première fois en tant que participante aux grands jeux magiques pour qu'elle y participe et qui plus est, dans la partie combat. Elle soupira d'un souffle tremblant alors que ses jambes vacillaient. Pendant un cours instant elle avait oublié qui était son adversaire, mais un frisson irrépressible la paralysa un instant quand elle se souvint que c'était Gajeel, oui Gajeel Redfox de Fairy Tail, celui qui tourmentait son petit cœur en faisant mine d'en avoir rien à faire d'elle.

« _Tu ne sais pas dans quel pétrin tu viens de te mettre en acceptant de participer aux jeux. Si ça se trouve tu vas être embarquée dans la partie épreuve, ou pire encore, dans la partie combats. Etant donné que tu es dans l'équipe A et moi dans la B, on va être adversaires la naine, alors gare à toi !_ »

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que le Dragon Slayer avait raison, elle venait de s'empêtrer dans un tel fouillis qu'elle ne saurait comment s'en défaire. Si seulement elle avait décliné l'offre de Lucy, si seulement… Mais maintenant c'était trop tard. Elle descendit les escaliers sous les encouragements de ses amis, elle longea les couloirs sombres, elle sentait, sous ses pieds, le sol trembler, la chaleur l'envahissait complètement. Elle vit la fin de ce couloir immense qui semblait ne pas en finir, à la fois soulagée et apeurée. Son cœur battait de façon énergique dans sa poitrine, il résonnait si fort dans son être tout entier qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à entendre les acclamations de la foule déjà échauffée par les précédents combats. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir, la peur ne faisait qu'un avec son âme. Elle pouvait ressentir les battements de l'organe ayant le même rôle qu'une pompe, dans sa gorge maintenant nouée. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle allait se retrouver contre celui qu'elle aimait, et pas pour parler ni pour boire du thé, – elle ne l'a jamais vu en boire d'ailleurs – non, c'était pour un affrontement, ils allaient s'opposer pour rapporter des points à leur équipe. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand une seule et même guilde avait décidé d'inscrire deux équipes pour pouvoir avoir plus de chances de gagner les Grands Jeux Magiques. Voilà le résultat que l'on obtient lorsque l'on choisit le chemin de la convoitise et de l'avarice, voilà ce qui engendre des pertes. Ca Levy le savait pertinemment, elle savait dès le départ que tout cela était une très mauvaise idée.

Elle fit éblouie par le soleil quand elle entra au cœur de l'arène. La bleue essaya comme de le défier, en mettant sa main en visière, au-dessus de son front et regarda ce qui brillait le plus dans ce ciel infiniment bleu. La mage aux lettres décida maintenant d'orienter son regard vers le public, celui qui chauffait autant l'atmosphère que la grande étoile à la lueur blafarde. C'était nettement plus impressionnant de voir l'arène de ce point de vue-là, en contreplongée. Les personnes semblaient s'entasser les unes sur les autres comme si elles voulaient toucher les nuages ou se faire remarquer. C'était… intimidant.

- C'est bon t'as fini ? Ne me dis pas que le public te fais flipper, si ?

Le bleue se retourna précipitamment vers le mage qui lui faisait face et qui avait interrompu ses pensées. Sa voix et les paroles qui allaient avec étaient exécrables, mais elle savait qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès, disons qu'il était maladroit avec les gens et c'était ce qui le rendait si attachant. Il était plutôt du genre « _direct_ » et ne se retenait pas de le dire quand quelque chose n'allait pas, et ça, ça avait particulièrement eu le don de mettre sens dessus dessous les pensées de Levy qui n'y comprenait presque rien car, avec elle, la plupart du temps ce n'était que pour la provoquer. Elle soupira aussi maladroitement que lui avant de lui sourire.

- Je te l'avais dit qu'on serait adversaire, pas vrai la naine ?

- O-oui, mais je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Expliqua la bleue en titubant légèrement à cause de la crainte qui l'envahissait.

- Ah oui ? Et tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, à quelque chose de moins impressionnant, ça me fait bizarre…

- Franchement, t'es vraiment pas claire ! S'écria le Dragon Slayer en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Levy le regarda de nouveau, un peu étonnée, et finit par regarder le sol d'un air mélancolique tout en souriant. Elle sentait ses mains devenir moites, poisseuses et ferma ses poings. Son cœur battait encore énergiquement, mais pas parce qu'elle avait peur, non, il battait différemment. Les pulsions de son cœur étaient toujours comme ça quand Gajeel était tout proche d'elle. Elle en connaissait parfaitement les raisons, mais elle les laissait au plus profond de son être ne voulant pas les clamer au grand jour, ni à sa meilleure amie, ni à personne d'autre et surtout pas à _lui_.

La voix de Mato accompagnée de celle du présentateur des Grands Jeux Magiques, ayant aujourd'hui une perruque blonde, résonnèrent dans toute l'arène, avertissant le public ainsi que les deux combattants que le combat venait de commencer. Voici ce qui annonça les trente minutes de combat.

Du côté de l'équipe A de Fairy Tail, les conversations battaient leur plein ayant toutes comme sujet de discussion le combat qui opposait les deux membres de leur guilde. Cela avait un côté assez dramatique car ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment avoir de favoris ce qui les empêchait de deviner l'issue du combat ou même de faire des approximations et estimations.

- J'ai un peu peur pour Levy-chan, c'est quand même moi qui l'ai entraînée là-dedans…

- Ne la sous-estime pas Lucy, c'est une mage de Fairy Tail après tout, comme nous, alors il faut lui faire confiance et ce, même si son adversaire est aussi un membre de notre guilde. Annonça formellement la rouquine.

- C'est justement ça le problème, ils sont tous les deux de Fairy Tail.

- Faisons-lui confiance Lucy-san ! Lança Wendy pour la rassurer un petit peu.

- Oui, vous avez raison…

- Puis, tu n'aurais pas eu de soucis à te faire si cet abruti d'allumette ne se serait pas dégonflé ! La voix du mage de glace tonna alors qu'il avançait un peu plus vers le balcon pour mieux voir les deux adversaires.

- Je ne pense pas que Natsu se soit dégonflé Grey, je pense, qu'il avait une raison…

- Qu'il ait une bonne raison ou pas, ce que Natsu a fait est impardonnable et je peux te dire qu'il aura affaire à moi quand il rentrera ! S'écria Titania en armant son poing en l'air.

- Erza… Sourit la mage stellaire. D'ailleurs tu ne devrais pas être à l'infirmerie !?

- Pas envie. Je voulais voir ce combat.

Au cœur de l'arène, sur le terrain poussiéreux parsemé de pierres et de roches lui donnant ainsi du relief, se trouvait Gajeel et Levy, immobiles. Le compteur indiquait clairement _28 : 37_ ce qui permettait à tous de savoir combien de temps il restait avant que le combat ne s'éternise entièrement par égalité. Les deux combattants ne faisaient rien pour entamer réellement ce combat, le temps leur paraissait long, mais ne voulaient bouger.  
Levy recula tout de même d'un pas, apeurée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait si peur, ni pourquoi elle voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de Gajeel. Etrangement, sa simple présence lui inspirait de la crainte et elle n'aimait pas ça. Alors que lui, n'avait pourtant rien fait, il ne faisait que la regarder dans les yeux, inexpressif.

Le fait de se retrouver face à lui, tremblante de peur, lui rappela le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, et ce n'était pas l'un des plus joyeux. Ce jour-là, il n'était pas membre de Fairy Tail, mais de Phantom Lord, et ce jour-là il s'en était pris à elle simplement pour provoquer les fées. Phantom Lord, une guilde aussi malsaine que leurs principes.

La bleue recula de nouveau d'un pas et s'arrêta complètement tétanisée. Le Dragon Slayer toujours inexpressif décida de se rapprocher d'elle, lentement.

- N-Non Gajeel… n'approche pas, s'il te plait…

La voix de Levy se faisait hoquetante et ses yeux s'embuèrent d'un voile de larmes. Le brun se trouvait maintenant tout proche d'elle, et la regarda longuement.

- N'approche pas… Gémit-elle en le repoussant avec son bras.

Mais lui il s'en fichait. Même si elle l'interdisait bien, il la prit entièrement dans ses bras avant d'aller plaquer le visage de la bleue contre son cou. Il sentit les larmes de cette dernière rouler, glisser le long de sa nuque.

- Je ne veux pas te combattre. Lui susurra Gajeel dans le creux de l'oreille.

Levy fut un peu surprise, ce qui fit couler de plus en plus l'eau salée sur ses joues, puis elle resserra instinctivement l'étreinte depuis les vêtements du Dragon Slayer.

- M-moi non plus, Gajeel…

_27 : 01_

On put entendre le public exprimer sa stupéfaction en la marquant d'un « oh » qui ne semblait en finir.

- Ca alors ! Il semblerait que les deux adversaires ne veulent pas se combattre ! Annonça Chapati Lola, le présentateur, dans son micro.

- Mais le problème c'est qu'aucun combattant n'a le droit d'abandonner, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lahar perplexe.

- Oui oui c'est vrai. Un combat ne peut être terminé par l'abandon, d'autant plus si ce sont les deux qui abandonnent. Expliqua Yajima en parlant d'une voix claire qui résonnait dans toute l'arène.

Le public fut encore plus pris d'étonnement.

- N'y a-t-il pas une règle concernant l'abandon des deux adversaires dans l'épreuve combat des Grands Jeux Magiques ?

- Euh une règle ? Demanda Chapati.

- Si, il y en a une, Kabo. Malheureusement je n'en connais pas les effets vu qu'on n'en a jamais eu recourt. C'est que l'abandon ne devrait même pas exister dans un tournoi, c'est donc pour ça qu'il y a une règle supplémentaire à ce sujet, Kabo.

- Et qu'elle en est le principe ? L'interrogea Lahar.

- Eh bien, le principe est tel qu'à la fin il y aura forcément un vainqueur même si les deux adversaires n'ont pas à se combattre, Kabo.

Un silence pesant régnait sur l'arène. D'une voix terrifiante Mato continua, ce qui provoqua de la crainte ainsi que de la terreur chez tous.

- Des monstres sanguinaires décideront l'issue du combat, seuls ceux qui leurs résisteront avant la fin du temps imparti seront les vainqueurs. Le premier à perdre contre eux sera le perdant du combat, or, si les deux parviennent à leurs résister, ça sera considérer comme match nul, Kabo. Cependant, nous ne connaissons pas leur puissance, ils peuvent très bien être du type S comme du D.

- Du type… S… !? S'étonna le présentateur en replaçant sa perruque qui glissait à cause des sueurs qui coulaient le long de son épiderme.

- Non, il se pourrait seulement qu'il y en ait, mais cela n'est pas sûr, Kabo…

- Yajima-san, pensez-vous que les deux membres de Fairy Tail en seront capables ?

- Eh bien, j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils faisaient partie du détachement Tenrõ d'il y a sept ans pour préparer l'examen de rang S et que la jeune demoiselle était l'une des candidates pour le devenir. Je pense qu'ils en seront parfaitement capables, puis n'oublions pas qu'ils sont de Fairy Tail.

A ce même moment, la mage aux lettres desserra l'étreinte qu'il y avait entre elle et Gajeel, mais tout en restant évidemment dans ses bras, et regarda le balcon des présentateurs en l'occasion de ce tournoi magique. Une dernière larme glissa le long de ses joues depuis ses yeux terrifiés. La main rassurante du Dragon Slayer descendit lentement dans son dos pour pouvoir la mettre un peu plus en confiance. La bleue se retourna vers ce dernier et lui sourit tristement.

- Gajeel…

_25 : 13_

- Alors que la seconde partie du combat commence, Kabo. Annonça Mato en levant sa main couverte d'un gant blanc en l'air.

Quatre portes situées aux quatre points cardinaux s'ouvrirent simultanément laissant apparent la profondeur des passages cachés derrière ces murs. Instinctivement Gajeel plaqua la mage plus fort contre lui comme pour la protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait. Cette dernière sentit le cœur du Dragon Slayer battre fortement dans sa poitrine, ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus car elle sentit que c'était des battements de crainte.

Des monstres presque semblables à ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'épreuve Pandemonium sortirent sauvagement de ces portes, grognant leur soif de faire couler le sang. Cela devait faire une éternité qu'ils étaient enfermés dans ces portes étant donné qu'ils n'en avaient jamais eu recourt avant aujourd'hui. Les quatre monstres semblaient jauger leurs proies, ils les observaient avec une lueur de convoitise dans leurs yeux écarlates, rouges comme le sang qui sera déversé à outrance.

- Mais ils sont affreux ! S'exclama Lucy en positionnant ses mains à l'entrées de sa bouche. Pourquoi, pourquoi faut-il en avoir recourt… ? Ils n'étaient pas obligés de faire sortir des monstres pareils… Continua la jeune constellationniste, les yeux grands ouverts par la crainte.

- Et je ne te parle même pas de l'odeur… Ajouta le mage de glace à ses côtés.

- Levy-san, Gajeel-san, j'espère que ça va aller… Marmonna la jeune dragonne aussi tétanisée que la jolie blonde de son équipe.

- J'ai confiance en eux, je sais que Gajeel protégera Levy quoiqu'il n'arrive et comme l'a dit plus tôt Yajima-san, ils ont tous les deux les capacités requises pour être mage de rang S. Rappela Titania en regardant sévèrement les monstres qui entouraient leurs amis.

- Oui…

_24 : 39_

Les monstres tournaient en rond autour de leurs proies en gardant toujours la même distance. Des rugissements féroces sortaient de leur gueule accompagnés de salive, faisant ainsi luire leurs dents à la lumière blême du soleil.  
L'un des quatre se jeta sauvagement sur les deux mages. Pendant ce court instant Gajeel poussa la bleue de façon à ce qu'elle se mette derrière lui pour la protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait, puis asséna à la bête un coup de poing puissant grâce à l'acier qui ornait son avant-bras. Le monstre qui ressemblait fortement à un tigre chuta douloureusement au sol en un couinement animal. Elle se releva difficilement en grognant légèrement, elle allait s'en souvenir de ce coup-là.

- Reste en arrière, j'te protègerai. Assura le Dragon Slayer à Levy.

- Gajeel, je…

Mais elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'élança sur la précédente bête en lui portant de nouveau un coup vif et dur. Sauf que cette dernière le para de sa patte pleine de griffes le projetant ainsi en arrière. Il longea le sol sur le dos jusqu'à ce que la vitesse l'ayant propulsé s'atténue. Il essuya d'un revers de main le sang ayant coulé le long de ses lèvres puis se releva.

- Enflure, tu vas voir…

Il fit un geste de flexion après avoir couru une certaine distance, sautant ainsi dans les airs. Il exerça une sorte de salto et son bras de transforma en une énorme épée d'acier qui trancha le monstre en deux avant qu'il ne disparaisse en particules magiques.

_22 : 17_

- Ca alors ! En moins de trois minutes il a réussi à vaincre l'un des quatre monstres et tout seul en plus de ça !

- Oui mais pour qu'il arrive à le vaincre si facilement, il ne devait pas être de la classe S, me trompe-je ?

- Vous avez parfaitement raison Yajima-san, mais toujours est-il que ça reste spectaculaire !

- J'ai vraiment hâte de connaitre l'issue de ce combat ! S'exclama Lahar qui n'avait pas manqué une miette du début de cet affrontement.

- Mais j'ai l'impression que Levy est protégée par Gajeel, il ne veut sûrement pas qu'elle soit blessée dans ce cas-là !

- C'est fort possible étant donné qu'ils font partie de la même guilde.

- Ca alors, les liens qui unissent les membres de Fairy Tail sont donc très forts ! C'est sûrement grâce à ça qu'ils remontent aussi brièvement dans le classement !

Les spectateurs chauffèrent encore plus l'atmosphère en entendant ces paroles, ils clamèrent même le nom de cette guilde qui avait était huée dès le premier jour des jeux. Leur popularité remontait de plus belle.

- Les liens qui les unissent les rendraient donc plus fort ? Quelles absurdités, le monde ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Annonça la leadeuse de Sabertooth en utilisant un sourire moqueur.

- Mademoiselle… Susurrèrent Rufus et Orga.

- _Les liens qui les unissent ? C'est vrai que Sabertooth ne fonctionne pas ainsi… _Pensa Rogue en restant impassible. _Gajeel_… Continua-t-il.

Maintenant les monstres n'étaient plus que trois et la tension n'était toujours pas redescendue, au contraire, elle venait de s'amplifier d'avantage. Personne ne connaissait leur véritable puissance, étaient-ils faibles ou forts ? La question que tout le monde se posait sans trouver de réponses.

Le Dragon Slayer au centre de l'arène reprit sa place de protecteur pour protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait Levy. Il regarda les trois bêtes qui les encerclaient du coin de l'œil, sans orienter sa tête. Son expression était méfiante. Il déglutit difficilement pendant qu'une goutte de sueur repassait ses traits de visage avant de descendre jusqu'à son menton. D'un coup il se jeta furtivement sur l'animal qui se trouvait face à lui en utilisant la même attaque que pour le précédent. Son long bras d'acier s'enfonça dans sa chaire, or, sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de s'y bloquer. Il restait là, en l'air, seulement retenu par son bras qui se trouvait dans le monstre, bloqué. C'était très humiliant pour Gajeel et cela avait eu le don de lui faire ravaler toute sa fierté ainsi que ce qui faisait qu'il avait trop confiance en lui. La bête lui agrippa l'avant-bras avant de l'attirer vers elle pour lui porter un coup. Le Dragon Slayer se retrouva bloqué sous les pattes pleinement griffues du monstre, l'empêchant d'exercer le moindre geste. Au même moment il vit l'un des deux autres animaux aussi féroces que sauvages se jeter sur la mage qu'il devait précédemment affronter.

- Merde… ! S'énerva Gajeel en se débattant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il puisa au plus profond de lui la force dont il avait besoin pour se dégager du monstre. Très rapidement il lui porta une attaque des plus furtives ce qui lui avait permis de se libérer. Aussitôt, et sans réfléchir, il courut vers la mage et bondit pour parer l'attaque de la bête qui allait se jeter sur elle. Mais sa puissance était si élevée que le Dragon Slayer ne put résister plus longtemps au fait de se faire éjecter au loin.

- Gajeel !

Un cri strident raclant violement la gorge de Levy se fit entendre dans l'arène toute entière. Sans prendre en considérations les monstres qui les entouraient, ni le temps qui coulait, elle se précipita vers le corps presque inerte de ce dernier. La bleue se jeta à terre, faisant rapper douloureusement ses genoux sur le sol rocailleux mais elle s'en fichait complétement. Elle le regarda, entièrement apeurée mais fut soulagée en voyant qu'il se relevait même si cela se faisait difficilement.

- Gajeel, est-ce que ça va ?

- O-ouais… Annonça-t-il en crachant une gerbe de sang. Cet enfoiré de monstre m'a eu, l'enflure… Mais aussi, je les ai sous-estimé, j'étais trop sûr de moi, ça a dû jouer.

La mage sourit avant de l'aider à se relever.

- Tu sais, je peux moi aussi combattre.

- Ah ouais ? Se moqua le brun.

- Gajeel !

- Ça va, ça va, t'énerve pas, le rouge ne va pas avec le couleur de tes cheveux.

Le sang de Levy bouillonna en elle pendant qu'elle serrait fortement ses poings en baissant la tête. Ce dernier posa une main sur sa chevelure bleutée la prenant au dépourvu.

- Alors, on fait équipe la naine ?

- Oui ! Se réjouit la mage aux lettres en rougissant légèrement.

Les deux se tournèrent alors vers les trois ennemis qu'ils devaient battre. Ils se jetèrent simultanément sur le monstre qui se trouvait respectivement face à chacun. En même temps ils armèrent tous les deux leur bras pour pouvoir lancer une attaque qui avait pour but d'anéantir ceux qui leurs causaient du tort.

- Tetsuryõ no hõkõ !

- Solid Script : Fire !

Deux sortes de rayons lumineux magiques vinrent s'abattre sur leurs ennemis respectifs. Une puissante explosion suivie d'un vent puissant se fit entendre pendant que les deux mages cachaient leur visage pour ne pas recevoir en pleine figure les débris ainsi que les poussières provoquées par la puissance du choc de leur attaque. Ils reculèrent avant de se retrouver dos à dos. La fumée épaisse se dissipa ne montrant maintenant plus qu'un seul monstre.

_18 : 49_

- Ca alors ! Il a fallu qu'ils fassent du travail d'équipe pour pouvoir les vaincre d'un coup ! Fairy Tail est vraiment une guilde incroyable !

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, c'est impressionnant. Ajouta Yajima en hochant la tête de haut en bas pour approuver. Mais n'oublions pas qu'il reste encore un dernier ennemi. Continua-t-il.

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai ! Et il a l'air d'être puissant et on peut le deviner rien qu'en regardant seulement la forme de son corps !

- Tout à fait. Approuva Lahar en ne quittant pas la bête des yeux.

- Ca ressemble à un taureau. Mais pas un taureau comme les autres, celui-là ne se sert que de ses deux pattes arrières pour rester debout et se déplacer, comme un minotaure.

- Puis il faut faire attention à ses cornes, elles ont l'air d'être si pointues et tranchantes qu'elles pourraient vous transpercer facilement, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elles laissent penser.

- Et n'oublions pas la forme de son visage. On a l'impression qu'il n'a ni nez ni yeux ou même de bouche ! C'est effrayant.

- Peut-être sont-ils cachés dans la fourrure épaisse qui longe son dos ?

- Et regardez-moi la taille de ses mains ! Ils pourraient vous broyer les os rien qu'en vous touchant, c'est certain.

- Mais… mais surtout, le plus effrayant, c'est la taille immense qu'il a !

- C-c'est vrai ! Mais rassurez-vous, il y a une barrière magique protégeant le public !

Les spectateurs soufflèrent de soulagement avant de reprendre leurs encouragements.

- Dis Lucy, tu n'aurais pas un esprit qui lui ressemble ? Demanda le mage de glace l'air interrogateur.

- Hein ?! Mais non, mais non !

- Mais si, tu sais le taureau… Expliqua Erza en appuyant la parole de Grey.

- Qui Taurus ?! Mais ça ne va pas ! Taurus ne ressemble pas à ça !

- Pourtant il tient sur deux pattes et c'est un taureau.

- Mais-mais… Pas du tout ! Vous pensez sincèrement que mon esprit ressemble à… ça ?

- Oui.

- Ah ! S'écria constellationniste en se démoralisant. Si c'est comme ça que vous voyez ma magie alors…

- Ca va aller, Lucy-san ?

- Hein ? Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas, Wendy ! Sourit-elle pleinement en reprenant courage. N'empêche qu'elle est vachement terrifiante cette bête-là… J'espère que tout va aller pour le mieux pour Gajeel et Levy… Je le sens mal…

Les deux mages de Fairy Tail qui se retrouvaient contre le monstre en question, ils le regardèrent sérieusement. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait attention à sa taille au début mais depuis qu'il ne restait plus que lui, cela semblait avoir été un mis en valeur.

- Bon, là je sens que ça va être plus dur. Tu t'sens prête ?

- Oui je le suis.

- Surtout, fais gaffe à toi.

- Gajeel…

Levy regarda ce dernier avec un peu d'étonnement et finit par sourire. Elle dirigea maintenant ses yeux vers la bête puis les descendit, faisant glisser son regard sur le sol de l'arène. Elle semblait examiner le terrain, comme si elle faisait des calculs.  
La bleue sourit soudainement en tapant son poing dans son autre main puis regarda maintenant Gajeel qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

- J'ai une idée ! Je sais comment on peut faire pour le piéger ! S'enthousiasma la mage toute contente.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Eh bien, je ne saurais comment te l'expliquer correctement mais…

- Comment tu veux que je sache quoi faire alors ? La coupa le Dragon Slayer effaré.

- Juste, ne le laisse pas sortir de cette limite.

La bleue dessina le périmètre avec son doigt pour que Gajeel puisse se repérer.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, je m'occupe du reste, et dès que je dirai le signal on l'attaquera ensemble.

- Quel signal ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que tu arriveras à le remarquer très facilement ! Fais-moi confiance, Gajeel.

- Ouais, ouais… J'espère juste que ça ne sera pas un plan foireux…

- Toi alors… Se désespéra Levy en baissant la tête pour poser son regard sur ses pieds.

Elle sentit la main du brun se poser sur son épaule ce qui la fit sursauter. Puis elle perçut le souffle chaud de ce dernier glisser derrière son oreille.

- J'ai confiance en toi, la naine. Bon on y va ?

Elle lui sourit en montrant pratiquement toutes ses dents pour souligner son contentement, et évidemment, ses pommettes étaient marquées d'un rouge écarlate.

- Oui, on y va.

D'un coup ils s'élancèrent sur le dernier monstre qu'il restait. Sa taille était quand même très impressionnante, elle devait au moins faire cinq fois celle du Dragon Slayer. Ce dernier sauta dans les airs pour arriver au niveau de ce qui semblait être le visage du monstre pour pouvoir attirer son attention. Il lui lança des paroles acerbes pour le provoquer pour qu'il ne se concentre que sur lui. En attendant, Levy tourna autour de la bête en cercles réguliers. On avait l'impression qu'à chaque passage elle y laissait une trace de sa magie.

- T'as bientôt fini ? Cria Gajeel à son adresse.

- Oui, j'en ai plus pour longtemps, continue à le retenir s'il te plait ! Lui répondit-elle un peu essoufflée.

La bleue traça une dernière marque au sol puis se décala des lignes pour pouvoir en être à l'extérieur.

- Gajeel, tu peux y aller, attire-le vers moi !

Il se contenta d'hurler un « ouais » de façon à ce qu'elle l'entende pour la prévenir qu'il fallait vraiment y aller maintenant et pas attendre, déjà de un pour pas qu'elle se mette en danger et de deux pour que le plan réussisse.

Il atterrit près d'elle et la regarda avec un air insistant sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'elle se grouille.

- Eh, faut vraiment le faire maintenant !

- Attends encore un peu, il n'est pas assez proche.

- Si ça continue il va vraiment nous éjecter de l'arène !

- Tais-toi s'il te plait, il faut que je me concentre…

Elle attrapa vivement son poignet droit de sa main gauche puis tendit ses bras vers l'avant. Rien que dans sa gestuelle on aurait dit qu'elle venait d'emporter le temps avec elle. Il n'y avait plus de bruit, seul un silence régnait de façon immortelle. Elle fit se redresser le majeur et l'index de ses deux mains et en même temps de cela, elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer d'avantage.

- Solid Script : Hole.

Sa voix se fit ténébreuse ce qui imposa une pression magique, celle de sa confiance en elle.  
Le monstre qui venait de poser un autre pied sur la terre poussiéreuse de façon à se rapprocher des deux mages, s'enfonça durement dans le sol de l'arène. Il venait d'être emprisonné dans un trou géant, un trou qui avait été causé par la magie de Levy.  
La bête qui n'y comprenait rien essaya de se dépêtrer en cassant d'avantage les parois de l'abîme.

- Allons-y, Gajeel !

Les deux mages de Fairy Tail bondirent dans le ciel simultanément, on aurait dit que l'air même était leur sol. Levy tendit son bras vers l'avant de façon gracieuse et charismatique. Son index se leva en même temps que son majeur avant de ne faire de sa main, la ligne imaginaire qui traça un arc de cercle enflammé. Des lettres en feu écrivant leur élément apparurent devant sa paume avant de se diviser en boules de cette même matière qui s'abattirent sur l'ennemi sans se retenir.  
Le Dragon Slayer arma ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour ensuite joindre ses mains qui se lièrent en un léger claquement sourd. Une grande épée y apparut entre en un éclat lumineux qui jaillit dès que la garde fut entourée de ses doigts. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air pendant qu'il arqua son dos en arrière avant de tout relâcher sur le monstre avec un coup à distance par sa magie qui cisaillait l'air.

Une fumée opaque et épaisse apparut dans l'arène, camouflant les deux combattants ainsi que le monstre en question. On n'y voyait plus rien, on ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.  
On put entendre la voix de Levy racler dans sa gorge en de fins toussoteux opprimant le peu d'oxygène qu'il y avait. Elle plissa les yeux car elle n'y voyait rien car la fumée les faisait pleurer. Elle cacha son nez et sa bouche dans le creux qu'offrait l'articulation de son coude pour pouvoir filtrer l'air du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
La brume épaisse commençait à se dissiper et pendant ce temps-là, Levy semblait chercher des yeux le Dragon Slayer quand elle se sentit avancer et sauter à une vitesse qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à deviner qu'il s'agissait de Gajeel. Et le regarda avec étonnement quand elle sentit quelque chose de vif et de puissant les frôler. Même si elle était en quelque sorte emprisonnée du bras du brun, elle put se retourner pour regarder attentivement ce qui avait manqué de les percuter violemment. Elle ne vit simplement qu'un bras immense qui s'était enfoncé durement dans le sol le cassant d'avantage.  
Gajeel se retourna à son tour en gardant toujours un certain rythme de course pour ensuite s'arrêter.

_13 : 23_

- Bordel, mais ce truc est immense !

- Ca tu peux le dire… Ce monstre semble résister à chacune de nos attaques… Analysa la bleue un peu paniquée.

- C'est clair qu'il est coriace, mais nous deux sommes plus forts. Il suffit juste de trouver son point faible.

- Je ne crains que cela soit plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

- Tu sais, si tu n'y crois pas, on n'arrivera à rien.

- Oui, tu as raison… Par contre, est-ce que tu peux me lâcher ? Cette position est quand même un peu gênante…

- Ah oui, pardon.

Le Dragon Slayer la reposa honteusement sur le sol et en détournant évidemment le regard en se grattant la tempe, aussi gêné que la mage en question. Il porta maintenant de nouveau son regard sur leur ennemi puis s'élança soudainement vers lui.

- Allons-y ! Appela le Dragon Slayer.

- Mais… Attends Gajeel ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Ne me laisse pas comme ça ! S'énerva Levy en serrant les poings de façon indignée.

- Arrête de brailler !

- Réponds-moi alors !

- Essaie de le déstabiliser en l'attaquant par devant, je m'occupe de derrière. Expliqua le brun qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. T'as pigé ?

- Oui, compris. Acquiesça la bleue avec toujours un peu de rouge sur les joues à cause de son précédent énervement.

Levy passa rapidement devant le monstre en puisant presque toutes ses forces pour aller le plus vite possible. Elle dessina des lettres dans le vide qui se matérialisèrent aussitôt.

- Solid Script : Oil.

Le monstre glissa à cause de l'huile qui s'était rependue dans l'immense abîme dans lequel il se trouvait. Ce dernier essaya de rester un minimum stable mais en vain. Il brisa de nouveau des parois rocheuses qui tombèrent sur l'huile le permettant ainsi d'avoir plus de stabilité.

Après que Levy eut lancé son attaque, le Dragon Slayer bondit dans les airs se retrouvant face au dos imposant du géant recouvert de fourrure brune. Son bras de transforma en une immense épée d'acier ornée par ce qui ressemblait fortement à des dents pointues et tranchantes. Il s'apprêta à lui asséner un coup puissant quand un œil imposant apparu soudainement dans le dos du monstre le fixant avec convoitise et désinvolture. Il semblait être irrité à cause des vaisseaux sanguins très visibles jusque dans la rétine. Et sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre comment tant c'était rapide, Gajeel se retrouva fauché par l'immense bras de la bête qui vint s'abattre violement contre son flanc. Il se retrouva propulsé contre le sol. Dès qu'il entra en contact avec ce dernier, un trou immense apparut suite à la violence du choc. Les pierres et le gravier éclata sous la pression insoutenable qu'exerçait le corps du Dragons Slayer additionné à la puissance du coup du monstre. Un cri entaché de sang racla sa gorge pendant qu'il se tordait de douleur. Sans réfléchir, Levy accourut directement vers lui en laissant complètement de côté leur ennemi commun. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui, tout en lui relevant la tête en la posant ainsi sur ses genoux. Elle regarda avec effarement le trou béant qui manquait cruellement de chair se trouvant au niveau de son ventre. Le sang coulait en arabesque sur ses muscles saillants de rouge. D'un rouge écarlate.

- Gajeel… !

- Idiote, il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à un ennemi… Essaya de prononcer le Dragon Slayer sans buter sur chaque mot.

- Je le sais…

- Alors pourquoi tu le fais ? Demanda ce dernier en se redressant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Gajeel ! Ne te…

- Redresse pas, c'est ça ? Conneries… Cracha le mage en même temps qu'une glaire de sang. Je suis beaucoup plus résistant que ça, ce n'est pas un coup comme celui-ci qui va me tuer. Continua-t-il en se mettant debout.

Une douleur vive le paralysa en entier le faisant ainsi se plier en deux. La mage accourut au plus vite avant de se faire bloquer par son bras. Il redressa son visage en souriant douloureusement.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va aller… En attendant, je crois savoir où se trouve son point faible.

Elle le regarda toujours avec une certaine inquiétude. Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, il ajouta :

- Il a un œil caché dans le dos, c'est grâce à lui qu'il a pu savoir que j'allais l'attaquer par derrière. Vu sa taille je pense que c'est là qu'il faut toucher pour faire mal. T'es prête ? Demanda-t-il à Levy qui lui montrait son dos.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas et serra plus fort contre sa poitrine sa main déjà tremblante.

- Tu m'écoutes ? Retenta Gajeel avec un air blasé.

Un bloc de métal tomba juste devant lui seulement fait avec les lettres du mot « iron » tout en ayant pour troisième lettre un cœur très joliment sculpté. Il la regarda soudainement avec un air déconcerté avant de se jeter sur ce qu'elle venait de lui donner pour le dévorer avec ses canines pointues. Il s'essuya la bouche après avoir fini. Il faisait tout son possible pour rester droit le plus longtemps sans que la douleur ne le poignarde. Il lui lança un « merci » tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

Cette dernière essuya rapidement les larmes qui lui étaient tombées sur les joues pour ne pas que le Dragon Slayer se rende compte qu'elle avait sérieusement peur pour lui et de son état. Bien sûr il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer.

Gajeel posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la mage ce qui l'incita à le regarder. Il vit ses yeux rougis par les larmes même si ces dernières avaient cessé. Il décida pour la calmer de la prendre de nouveau dans ses bras. Ça avait marché une fois donc sûrement que ça marcherait une seconde fois, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

- J't'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, idiote…

- Je ne m'inquiète pas… C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de te voir blessé d'avantage.

- Parce que tu crois que ce n'est pas s'inquiéter, ça, peut-être ?

- T'es vraiment un idiot Gajeel…

Le Dragon Slayer ria de façon sarcastique.

- Bon, suis-moi, j'ai vraiment pas envie de te perdre, ça serait chiant.

La bleue releva subitement la tête et le regarda avec étonnement. Elle ne savait pas quel était le sens exacte de sa phrase et ça la perturbait un peu… Même beaucoup, ce qui fit malgré elle rougir ses petites joues.

- Tu me lâches ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle avait machinalement agrippé ses vêtements. Elle se dépêcha de les lâcher pour ensuite se reculer du Dragon Slayer et respirer convenablement.  
Elle sentit ses habits lui coller à la peau à cause d'un liquide poisseux. Instinctivement elle regarda ce que c'était quand elle vit que ses vêtements, d'habitude oranges, étaient devenus rougeâtres par le sang du Dragon Slayer. Elle laissa sa surprise prendre le contrôle de sa voix qui ne put sortir aucun son. Elle n'était qu'étonnée mais sans plus, puis décida de laisser cela de côté et de faire comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu sur ses vêtements. Après tout, ce n'était que du sang, enfin non, c'était _son_ sang, celui de Gajeel, celui qu'elle aimait malgré tout.

Ils se dirigèrent maintenant tous les deux derrière la bête qui était sujet de leur combat difficile et mouvementé, en essayant d'être les plus discrets possible. Levy dessina des runes pour empêcher le monstre de bouger, pour ainsi limiter la portée de ses gestes. Elle créa une barrière semblable à un mur invisible le bloquant donc complètement.

- Il va falloir viser juste, je ne crains que les runes que j'ai créées soient peu résistantes face à lui. Annonça Levy l'air sérieux.

- C'est compris. Mais je ne pourrais y arriver sans toi donc j'aurais besoin de ton aide. En plus, il va falloir se dépêcher, je ne voudrais pas que le temps s'écoule entièrement sans lui avoir botté le cul.

Elle acquiesça d'un air béat en se demandant vraiment pourquoi il était ainsi.

_04 : 29_

- Ça aurait été plus simple d'avoir Lily avec nous. On aurait pu atteindre plus facilement la hauteur de son œil et se déplacer aisément pour pouvoir l'éviter plus facilement. Expliqua le Dragon Slayer en coinçant son menton entre son index et son pouce pour avoir l'air de faire fonctionner son cerveau.

- Je peux créer des runes pour cet effet-là si tu veux. Avec ma magie il n'y a rien de plus simple.

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui oui.

- T'es balèze quand même.

- Gajeel… Soupira-t-elle un peu désespérée.

Il fallait dire que cela faisait déjà un certain moment qu'ils se connaissaient, mais qu'en revanche, lui, ne semblait rien savoir à propos de sa magie.  
Des ailes faites à partir des runes de cette dernière apparurent dans le creux que faisaient leurs omoplates les propulsant ainsi en l'air. Levy savait parfaitement comment les maitriser par contre, pour Gajeel, c'était tout autre chose. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour voler droit. Il essaya à de multiples reprises puis réussi enfin à voler droit, ou presque. Au moins il savait comment se déplacer de gauche à droite, c'était déjà ça.

- Allons-y ! S'écria Gajeel fin prêt.

- Oui !

La main du Dragon Slayer se transforma en un cylindre d'acier qui s'allongea jusqu'au dos de l'ennemi. Par contre il n'avait pas prévu d'être paré de cette façon-là. Le monstre lui donna un coup puissant dans le bras le faisant ainsi cracher un juron à son propos. Il fit reprendre la forme normale de son bras avant de le regarder dégouté.

- Merde fais chier… ! Il doit être cassé j'en suis sûr…

- Ca va aller Gajeel ?

- Je suis bien obligé. Il faut faire gaffe, la moindre seconde d'inattention peut nous être fatale.

- Compris. Laisse-moi attirer son attention, étant donné que je maitrise mieux les ailes que toi je pourrai mieux l'éviter. Pendant ce temps-là tu vises son œil et ça le déstabilisera. Puis ensemble nous lui porterons le coup final.

- Ton plan me plait. Ouais, il est pas mal. Qu'il ne t'arrive rien surtout, la naine.

Levy serra les poings en entendant de nouveau son surnom. Après cela ils s'élancèrent en sachant ce qu'ils devaient faire.  
Elle passa proche de la position de l'œil caché dans l'immense fourrure brune de la bête. Ce dernier s'ouvrit en un bruit à vous flanquer des frissons avant de chercher sa cible de la seule et unique pupille qu'il avait. Une fois qu'il ait trouvé la mage de Fairy Tail, l'un de ses grands bras se dirigea vers elle mais cette dernière esquiva aisément. Elle était si agile qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait l'habitude de se retrouver dans ce genre de situations. Pendant que les attaques du monstre n'étaient dirigées que vers elle, Gajeel profita de ce moment d'inattention par inadvertance pour aller planter en plein dans la rétine son bras s'étant transformé en une lame d'acier pouvant fendre même l'air. On put entendre un cri se dégager de la bête qui ouvrit la bouche, elle aussi cachée dans son épaisse fourrure, pour laisser sortir ce son affreusement strident accompagné d'une sale odeur et d'une salive plus ou moins luisante à la lumière du soleil.

- La naine, c'est maintenant qu'on peut lui porter le coup de grâce ! Hurla Gajeel pour que la mage puisse bien l'entendre.

Elle acquiesça en hochant la tête furtivement. Elle se rapprocha du Dragon Slayer pour pouvoir unir leur magie de façon à ce que leurs attaques soient beaucoup plus puissantes.

- Il va me falloir énormément de concentration, c'est la première que je lance ce sort depuis que je l'ai appris. Annonça Levy inquiète de le rater.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Pour que, si jamais je le manque, que tu saches qu'il faudra anticiper rapidement…

Gajeel souffla avant de dire qu'il avait reçu le message.

_00 : 58_

Levy rallia ses mains de façon à entendre le claquement de ses paumes quand elles se rejoignirent. Comme la dernière fois, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait ramassé le temps avec elle pour ensuite le stopper. Le vent ne soufflait plus, la foule n'hurlait plus, elle n'entendait plus les encouragements de ses amis. Elle ferma les yeux pour accroitre sa concentration. A ce moment précis, on aurait dit que le vent qu'elle venait d'amasser sortait de son corps comme pour laisser son être tout entier ne faire plus qu'un avec la magie. Ses cheveux bleutés se soulevaient doucement en même temps que son bandeau. Elle semblait murmurer quelque chose d'inaudible puis écarta tous ses doigts pour les tendre à leur maximum. Elle tourna ses paumes pour qu'elles soient orientées vers ses avant-bras puis replia tous ses doigts sauf l'index et le majeur de chaque main. Elle les délia de ses avant-bras pour ensuite tracer dans le vide un mot qui avait pour nom la magie qu'elle allait utiliser.  
Gajeel resta stupéfait, il était bien conscient de ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il n'osait pas croire que son si petit corps pouvait exercer une telle pression magique, elle était devenue si imposante. Il secoua vivement la tête pour récupérer en moitié ses esprits qui étaient restés concentrés sur la magicienne face à lui. Oui, elle a parfaitement le niveau pour devenir mage de rang S, non, pas pour le devenir, c'est comme si elle l'était déjà. Il attendit un peu, le temps de voir si son sort allait bien marcher ou pas, pour savoir s'il devait prendre la relève.

- Solid Script : Lightning !

Le ciel se couvra de nuages plus denses les uns que les autres, l'atmosphère se fit tendu presque insoutenable, tout c'était assombri à une vitesse inconsidérable tant c'était allé vite. Seul le bruit terrifiant du tonnerre se faisait entendre dans ce vaste silence, seul l'imposante présence de Levy se faisait remarquer. Elle avait laissé ses bras tendus droit devant elle, ses yeux clos se plissaient d'avantage comme pour supplier d'exaucer son souhait, de fines gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son épiderme, son visage était meurtri par la quantité de magie que cela lui prenait. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé utiliser ce sort pour la première fois pendant un moment si crucial que les Grands Jeux Magiques, jamais. Son corps tout entier se fit tremblant, elle titubait, elle essayait de se maintenir droite de garder la puissance de son sort à son summum mais en vain, elle était sur le point de tout lâcher. Même ses runes semblaient disparaitre unes à unes, ses ailes ne tarderont pas à voler en éclat. Elle résistait encore elle poussait son corps à ses limites, elle savait ce que cela engendrait si elle utilisait toutes ses forces jusqu'à la dernière, mais elle s'en fichait, elle continua, elle trembla plus violement, elle lâcha tout… Epuisée elle se laissa tomber dans le vide. Ses cheveux volant contre la gravitation, elle allait toucher gravement le sol en commençant par sa tête, elle put entendre les cris de terreurs de ses amis, du public tout entier, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait advenir d'elle, non elle ne savait rien de tout cela. Elle ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à ressentir la violence du choc dans tout son être, peut-être allait-elle mourir ici ? Elle ne savait pas, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tous restèrent sans voix au moment où elle s'apprêta à heurter le sol, un aller sans retour. Elle déconnecta presque son esprit de son corps pour ne pas avoir mal à l'arrivée. Son souffle se coupa presque de surprise quand elle remarqua que le choc n'était pas si violent que ça. Elle voyait flou, ne savait pas où regarder. Pour elle, il n'y avait qu'une réponse à cela, elle était morte. Elle put entendre dans le creux de son oreille un cœur battre fort dans une poitrine qui n'était pas la sienne, ou peut être que si, elle ne savait l'état dans lequel s'était retrouvé son corps lors du choc qu'il y avait eu entre elle et les gravats. Elle se sentit transportée dans les airs, elle volait. Elle gémit de douleur et d'épuisement, des courbatures qui se trouvaient sur son corps. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était comment elle faisait pour ressentir tout ça si elle était censée être morte, son corps décomposé ? Sa vue se fit moins floue, et put voir que quelqu'un la transportait fortement contre lui. Elle arriva à distinguer ses traits masculins, puis sentit son odeur, une odeur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle remarqua que cette même personne était en train de la porter fortement contre elle. Elle put entendre sa voix grave prononcer quelque chose qu'elle arriva à décoder après quelques minutes.

- Me claque pas entre les doigts…

- Ga…jeel…

Elle se sentit encore plus serrée contre le Dragon Slayer, mais elle se sentait si bien, elle était apaisée malgré la douleur persistante.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que… mon sort à marcher… ?

- Ouais… Tu n'entends pas tous ces gens brailler de joie ?

Levy sourit difficilement avant de caler sa tête plus fortement dans la poitrine du mage pour pouvoir entendre son cœur battre intensément. Elle aimait ce bruit, elle voulait l'entendre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- Merci Gajeel… bredouilla cette dernière en resserrant faiblement ses poings sur les vêtements de ce dernier.

- Ne parle pas, tu vas t'épuiser pour rien.

Elle soupira de contentement, elle pouvait savourer son odeur autant de fois qu'elle le souhaitait à ce moment précis.

- Ca alors ! Oui, c'est formidable, nous avons vraiment retrouvé la puissance d'il y a sept ans de cette merveilleuse guilde, Fairy Tail !

- Je dois dire que je suis éblouis par ce spectacle, je crois même ne jamais avoir vu cela… Divulgua Lahar en restant stupéfait.

- Fairy Tail est capable de surmonter ce qui parait impossible, j'en ai la preuve… Ajouta Yajima.

- Elle m'a fait peur, Kabo... Tomber de cette façon-là…

Le public hurlait tant ils étaient euphoriques, les membres de Fairy Tail se faisaient des embrassades, sautaient de joie, puis les autres guildes – hors Sabertooth et Raven Tail – restèrent sans voix, les yeux brillants d'un voile de larmes, pour la plupart, à cause de ce spectacle magnifique que venaient d'offrir les deux membres de cette guilde ayant retrouvé sa puissance d'antan. Rien de plus prodigieux.

Ce jour-ci des Grands Jeux Magiques avait bien évidemment était reporté sur les écrans géants qui permettaient à ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la chance d'avoir une place en tant que spectateur dans l'arène, de pouvoir assister en direct à toutes les épreuves qui avaient été faites en ce jour. Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, devant ces écrans, proches d'une fontaine, se trouvaient deux mages. Une jolie petite tête blonde très féminine accompagnée d'une petite tête rose beaucoup plus masculine, ou enfantine, cela dépendait. La blonde avait croisait sur son opulente et nouvelle poitrine, ses bras, ornés de gants bleus – un bleu très noble – puis, juste à côté, le mage aux cheveux roses qui sautait de joie ne pouvant contenir en lui les cris de bonheur qui naissaient au fond de sa gorge.

- Ahahahahahahah ! On a gagné toutes les épreuves du jour !

- Pas exactement Natsu-san… Vos deux équipes ont peut-être gagné, mais elles ont gagné par égalité. Alors que nous, Sabertooth, avons gagné en marquant 10 points.

- Non, si tu comptes bien, on a aussi marqué 10 points dans la partie combat. Ce ne sont peut-être pas les mêmes équipes, mais c'est la même guilde. Fairy Tail a aussi marqué 10 points !

- Non c'est faux Natsu-san.

- Si c'est vrai ! Puisque j'te l'dis Sting !

- Non.

- Si.

Le Dragon Blanc soupira de désolation.

- Ça ne nous mène à rien de faire ça, Natsu-san.

- Alors admets. Lui ordonna le rose en rapprochant sa tête pour le forcer.

- Bon… si tu veux, mais il y a sûrement des choses plus importantes à faire que de continuer cette discussion.

- Comme quoi ?

- Trouver un lieu pour dormir ? Tu ne croyais pas sincèrement retourner sur les lieux où auberge ta guilde, si ?

Le Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail ne répondit pas, mais tira une expression de visage plus ou moins sévère, ce qui lui donna une tête d'idiot.

- Je vois… Soupira Sting, désolé pour lui et son insignifiance. Suis-moi, je connais un endroit. Une fois installés, on pourra mieux réfléchir sur l'identité de la personne qui t'a filé cette potion.

Le rose acquiesça et ferma le pas derrière le mage de Sabertooth, en marchant dans les rues de Crocus devenues vides.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur : 

_Natsu et Sting qui se chamaillent-eeeeuh /sbaf/ Non mais aussi c'est Natsu avec ses calculs bizarres, puis Sting qui ne supporte pas que Fairy Tail soit supérieure à Sabertooth, ça fait que voilà. u.u Mais bon ça va s'arranger, même s'ils sont déjà assez complices tous les deux non ? 'Fin je me perds vraiment entre le Sting de maintenant et le Sting d'avant... 3_

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce looooong chapitre ? Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à combien de reprises je me suis découragée en l'écrivant. Parfois je n'avais vraiment plus envie de continuer, mais ma soeur qui voulait une suite m'a en quelque sorte encouragée. Mais ce qui m'a posée problème, c'était les combats. J'ai l'impression de merder complètement en les écrivant, que j'en arrive même à me dégoutter de ce que je fais, parce que ça fait que ça ne me plait pas... Ca fait juste bizarre 3._

_Sinon... Je suis toute contente parce que je me suis achetée les tomes de Bleach que je voulais absolument, today ^_^ mais bon, ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce chapitre alors OSEF. Ah si, quand même un peu. Je me suis un peu inspirée d'Ayon, l'animal de "compagnie" d'Apache, Sun-Sun et Mila-Rose (pour les connaisseurs) pour faire le monstre du combat final. Je me suis aussi inspirée de la blessure qu'il inflige à Rangiku pour Gajeel. Mais pour ceux qui ne regardent pas Bleach, je ne vais pas vous embrouiller l'esprit ! x)_

_La plupart de ce chapitre à été écrit majoritairement sur les coups de 2heures du matin, parce qu'étrangement, l'inspiration vient plus facilement à cette heure-là, mais il y a des inconvénients, la fatigue qui est quand même présente me fait faire des fautes trèèèèèès bizarres, donc, même si je me suis relue, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il en reste... u.u_

_Je ne vais pas vous cacher que dans le prochain chapitre il se passera un truc entre le Dragon Slayer de l'acier et la mage aux lettres, vous vous en doutiez n'est-ce pas ? Non ? Au temps pour moi. Il y aura aussi sûrement un moment Natsu/Sting, ce qui me rend toute heureuse avec les joues rouges et tout x) !_

_Bon je vous laisse, ciaaao ! :D_


End file.
